Shoot That Ball
by berryinlove
Summary: (TRANS FIC) "Hei culun!" Ia memanggil. Perempuan itu mendongak dan mendorong kacamatanya ke atas dan Chanyeol senang ternyata ia benar, itu adalah perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya pada kelas stastistika. Baekhyun. "Tutup mulutmu, jock*(*atlet popouler yang berperilaku nakal dan biasanya seorang playboy)" Ia memutar bola mata- BAEKYEOL/CHANBAEK, other. GS/GENDERBENDER! GIRL!BAEK.


Shoot That Ball

A Trans Fic

Author : nikka14

Translator : berryinlove

Desclaimer : Cerita ini milik nikka14. Berry hanya menerjemahkan.

Original Link : (tambahin asianfanfics. di depannya) com/story/view/593185/shoot-that-ball-genderbender-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek-girlbaek

Cast : Chanyeol; Baekhyun; The Others;

Pairing : Chanbaek/Baekyeol and The Other

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Genderbender/Genderswitch! Girl!Baek

Note : Don't copy, plagiat or re-publish. Do like, comment, and review~ ^^

.

ooo

.

 _"Hei culun!" Ia memanggil. Perempuan itu mendongak dan mendorong kacamatanya ke atas dan Chanyeol senang ternyata ia benar, itu adalah perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya pada kelas stastistika. Baekhyun._

 _"Tutup mulutmu, jock*(*atlet popouler yang berperilaku nakal dan biasanya seorang playboy)" Ia memutar bola mata padanya sebelum berpaling kembali pada bukunya. Chanyeol, yang memang brengsek, merebut buku itu darinya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi._

 _"Hei! Berikan itu kembali!" Dia berteriak sambil berjuang untuk berjinjit di sekitar jock tinggi itu untuk meraih bukunya. Chanyeol mendongak pada buku itu dan menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca sebuah bagian dari buku itu._

 _"Kepalanya merunduk pada salah satu payudara, mulutnya memburu ujungnya...wah culun! Kau orang mesum?" Mata Chanyeol melebar dan melihat mata Baekhyun. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol merasakan hatinya berdegup membuat ia menurunkan buku itu. Baekhyun merebut kembali buku itu dan duduk kembali._

.

ooo

.

" _Defense! Defense!_ " Seluruh sekolah bersorak. Chanyeol tidak terlalu mendengar teriakan itu. Dia bermain untuk hidupnya. Ini dia. Kejuaraan. Inilah pintu masuknya menuju kuliah. Sebuah masa depan di NBA. Dia melihat Kris, teman satu tim dan kaptennya, dan mengangguk. Lawan mereka membuat sebuah tembakkan dan Kris, menjaga _ring_ -nya, mengambil bola itu bahkan sebelum menyentuh ring. Dia men- _dribble_ bola itu sebelum mencari Chanyeol. 0.20, ditunjukkan oleh jam. Chanyeol melihat Kris lagi dan mengangkat tangannya. Kris mem- _pass_ bola itu padanya dan Chanyeol berlari ke dalam dan menembakkan bola itu dari bawah ring. Mereka melihat bola itu berputar di sekitar lingkar ring. 5...4...3...2...bola itu masuk...1.

"2 poin untuk nomor punggung 64! Dan SMA Seoul menang! SMA Seoul adalah pemenang kejuaraan tahun ini!"

Chanyeol memeluk teman setim yang terdekat, Kris dan meninju ke atas dan menarik kembali kepalan tangannya. Kris mengacak rambutnya dan mengatakan, "Kerja bagus, _kid_."

Mereka pergi ke dalam kamar mandi dengan semangat yang tinggi. Semua orang menyanyi, berteriak, melakukan suatu tarian dan Chanyeol, di tengah-tengah itu semua tersenyum sangat lebar. Ia menyadari seorang perempuan, duduk di bangku panjang di depan ruang loker, kepala terbenam pada sebuah buku. Dia terlihat familiar.

"Hei culun!" Ia memanggil. Perempuan itu mendongak dan mendorong kacamatanya ke atas dan Chanyeol senang ternyata ia benar, itu adalah perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya pada kelas stastistika. Baekhyun.

"Tutup mulutmu, _jock*_ (*atlet popouler yang berperilaku nakal dan biasanya seorang _playboy_ )" Ia memutar bola mata padanya sebelum berpaling kembali pada bukunya. Chanyeol, yang memang brengsek, merebut buku itu darinya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hei! Berikan itu kembali!" Dia berteriak sambil berjuang untuk berjinjit di sekitar _jock_ tinggi itu untuk meraih bukunya. Chanyeol mendongak pada buku itu dan menyipitkan matanya untuk membaca sebuah bagian dari buku itu.

"Kepalanya merunduk pada salah satu payudara, mulutnya memburu ujungnya...wah culun! Kau orang mesum?" Mata Chanyeol melebar dan melihat mata Baekhyun. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol merasakan hatinya berdegup membuat ia menurunkan buku itu. Baekhyun merebut kembali buku itu dan duduk kembali.

"Tutup mulutmu _jock_!" Baekhyun membuka buku itu kembali pada bagian di mana ia berhenti sebelum Chanyeol tiba. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya untuk meluruskan apa pun yang telah terjadi. Ia pergi menuju loker-loker itu sebelum mendengar Baekhyun memanggilnya kembali.

"Bisakah kau beri tahu Kris aku menunggunya di sini." Baekhyun berkataka tanpa mendongak dari membaca bukunya.

Chanyeol merasa _mood_ -nya menjadi berkurang karena pernyataan itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa mencari tahu kenapa. Kaptennya mengencani teman sekelasnya bukanlah urusannya. Dia tidak peduli. _Kau peduli._ Dia mengedikkan bahu sebelum masuk ke dalam dan mencari Kris, menyampaikan pesan Baekhyun sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mencuci jauh perasaan aneh yang ia miliki.

.

"Baekhyun, kau menunggu lama?" Kris bertanya dengan lembut sambil menggendong tas dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku membawa buku jadi tidak apa-apa." Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan mengikuti Kris ke mobilnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam dan melesat pergi.

Chanyeol melihat mobil itu sebelum berputar di sebuah sudut dan menghilang dari penglihatannya. Dia tidak tahu si culun dan kaptennya pacaran. Dia tidak tahu kaptennnya berpacaran dengan siapa. Terakhir ia periksa, ia masih sakit hati karena murid pertukaran pelajaran dari Cina bernama Xing, yang kembali ke Cina untuk menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Dia juga tidak tahu Baekhyun berpacaran dengan siapa, bukan berarti dia akan menyadarinya juga. Dia hanya melihatnya di kelas statistika dan terkadang sendirian di kafeteria. Dan dia sepertinya bukan tipe Kris, bukan berarti dia tahu juga. Ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi menuju tempat yang akan dia tuju.

.

Mereka mengadakan pesta sebagai perayaan untuk memenangankan kejuaraan di salah satu rumah teman setimnya. Chanyeol muncul sejenak, sebelum pulang ke rumah dan tidur malam itu.

"Chanyeol!" Kai, salah satu teman setimnya, menyapanya. "Hei! Untung kau bisa datang! Puaskan dirimu sendiri dengan makanan dan minumannya. Semuanya ada di sana di belakang."

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam, mengambil piring dan memenuhinya. Ia mendengar perutnya bergemuruh. Hari itu hari yang melelahkan. Ia mengambil satu kaleng bir dan berjalan ke luar di mana kolam dan pesta berada dan duduk di salah satu kursi plastik di dekat kolam, sedikit jauh dari tempat pesta berada.

"Ew, kau lagi." Kata perempuan dengan suara bagus di sebelah kanannya. Ia mendongak dari mencium makanannya dan melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di sampingnya. Ia menyeringai padanya dan Baekhyun tertawa di depan wajahnya. Panggil Chanyeol gila tapi dia pikir tawanya terdengar seperti malaikat. Baekhyun tertawa padanya dan dia pikir itu seperti malaikat. Mungkin pukulan dari bola tadi telah membuka beberapa luka.

"Apa yang lucu, culun?" Chanyeol kembali makan.

"Kau." Baekhyun menjawab ketus. Dia kembali tertawa ketika wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi merah karena marah.

"Dasar kau-"

"Baek!" Mereka mendengar suara memanggil dari belakang.

"Baek, aku berkeliling mencarimu. Kau seharusnya memberi tahu ku terlebih dahulu sebelum menghilang seperti itu. Kris duduk di sebelah Baekhyun menyelipkan lengan di sekitarnya.

"Kris oppa, aku hanya tidak suka berada di sana. Kau tahu, tidak ada yang menyukai ku berada di sini dan aku tidak cocok untuk pesta." Baekhyun terbenam di kursinya dengan lengan Kris yang masih di sekitarnya. Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu mencengkram di dalam dadanya, melihat keduanya yang hampir berpelukkan di depannya.

"Oh hei Chanyeol." Kris memanggilanya. Dia pasti telah memandangi mereka karena mereka berdua melihatnya dengan aneh.

"Uh, hei Kris." Chanyeol merespon dan melihat ke bawah ke makanannya. Tiba-tiba makanannya terlihat tidak menggugah selera. Ia menenggak bir sebagai gantinya.

"Hei pelan-pelan." Kris memberi tahunya. Ia melihat ke sampingnya dan melihat Kris menarik kuping Baekhyun, Baekhyun memiliki raut jengkel di wajahnya.

"Maaf telah membawamu ke sini. Aku hanya perlu mampir. Kita pulang sekarang, oke?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan suara peringatan duduk tegak. "Aku, ehm, tidak apa. Kau bisa pergi dan bersenang-senang dengan mereka. A-aku akan berada di sini. Aku masih punya bukuku jadi aku akan membaca saja."

Chanyeol merasa ia seperti mengganggu percakapan mereka tapi ia tidak bisa membuat dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

Kris melihat Baekhyun dengan terkejut. Dia ingin tetap tinggal?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan kembali ke sana untuk menyapa seseorang. Mau beberapa makanan lagi?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yakin? Oke." Kris berdiri, menjauhkan tangannya dari Baekhyun dan mencium keningnya.

"Chanyeol, tolong jaga bayiku ini. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, aku akan membunuhmu." Suara Kris tenang tetapi ada ancaman di dalamnya.

"Baik, Tuan." Chanyeol menjawab dan ketika Kris hilang dari penglihatannya, ia mengeluarkan nafas yang ia tahan tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun mengambil ranselnya dan mengeluarkan buku yang sama yang dia baca saat ia duduk di dekat loker.

"Jadi Baek-"

"Jangan panggil aku Baek, kita bukan teman." Baekhyun berkata sebelum membalikkan halaman dengan sedikit lebih kasar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, culun."

"Bisakah kau diam! Aku membaca di sini. Kenapa kau tidak berpesta seperti orang-orang. Aku yakin pemandu sorak yang _slutty_ di sana itu memburu mu."

"Kau tahu, jika aku tak tahu dirimu dengan baik, aku akan mengatakan kau cemburu. Tapi itu tidak benar, ya 'kan culun?"

"Aku? Cemburu? Kenapa aku cemburu karena mu? _Jock_ bodoh." Baekhyun mengangkat bukunya, jadi Chanyeol tidak akan melihat senyuman di wajahnya.

Chanyeol terkikik karena percakapannya dengan Baekhyun. Mereka selalu bersendaguaru seperti ini sebelum kelas dimulai dan dia selalu nyaman dengannya. Dia tidak akan memuja-muja dirinya dan tidak akan menggelendotinya. Tapi Chanyeol ingin dia seperti itu. Ia ingin dia dekat-dekat dengannya. Tunggu, apa? _Aku tidak menyukainya!_

"Tidak menyukai siapa?" Baekhyun menurunkan bukunya dan melihat dengan penasaran pada Chanyeol.

"Ehm, apa? Aku tidak mengatakan itu. Kau pasti salah dengar." Chanyeol mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri tapi gagal. Dia harus berhati-hati dengan menyuarakan pemikirannya, siapa tahu apa yang akan ia keluarkan nanti. _Kau menyukainya, akuilah. Dan kau cemburu dengan Kris._

"Aku tidak salah dengar! Diamlah!" Baekhyun melihat padanya dan mencoba bertingkah ketakutan. Dia terlihat sangat imut sampai-sampai Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Kau tahu, mereka bilang aku aneh, tapi aku pikir kau lebih aneh." Ia menertawakan tawa seperti malaikatnya lagi.

"Terserah. Aku tidak seperti itu. Dah culun." Chanyeol berdiri setelah menyelesaikan seluruh yang ia punya di piringnya dan sebuah kaleng bir yang dia ambil tadi. Ia ingin mejauh darinya, dari pikirannya, dari rumah ini.

"Tunggu, kau mau ke mana?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Rumah. Aku bilang aku akan datang sejenak jadi inilah 'sejenak'ku."

"Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk makanannya?"

" _Yeah_ , kenapa? Kau ingin aku tetap tinggal?" Chanyeol menggoda. Apa yang bahaya dari menggodanya, lagipula Kris tidak ada di ada di dekat sana. ' _Tu 'kan, kau menyukainya._

"Tidak, kau menggangguku membaca. Aku senang kau pergi."

"Yasudah." Chanyeol pergi ke tempat sampah berada dan membuang sampahnya. Sebelum kembali tanpa sadar dan bahkan terkejut pada pertanyaan dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, karena kau tidak mau tetap tinggal. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke rumah." Chanyeol mencoba untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya menunggu jawaban dengan menendang kakinya ke depan ke belakang.

Baekhyun mendongak padanya dengan keterkejutan yang kentara pada wajahnya. Dia terlihat kaget dan imut dan Chanyeol ingin mencubit hidung imutnya.

"Kau yakin? Aku tinggal jauh dari sini." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ehm oke. Jangan menyesal _jock_ , ayo."

"Kau tidak meminta ijin Kris terlebih dahulu?" Chanyeol mengernyit pada nama itu.

"Aku akan meng- _sms_ nya saja nanti di perjalanan." Baekhyun berkata memakai ranselnya di punggungnya, menggenggam buku di tangannya. Dia melihat atau menatap punggung Chanyeol dan tersenyum, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberi pesan kepada Kris.

 _Chanyeol mengantar ku pulang ^^ sampai jumpa nanti._

 _ **Love you.**_

Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya kembali di sakunya dan mengikuti Chanyeol keluar dari pintu menuju mobilnya. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam, Chanyeol mendekat untuk memakaikan sabuk pengaman padanya.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya." Tapi Chanyeol sudah menarik sabuk itu di di sekitarnya. Setelah mendengar suara klik Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

Mereka berkendara dalam diam. Satu-satunya suara adalah suara Baekhyun yang memberikan arahan menuju rumahnya. Dia benar-benar tinggal di rumah yang jauh, pikir Chanyeol.

"Belok di sini. Lalu berhenti di depan gerbang putih." Baekhyun berkata dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum ketika dia memanjat masuk ke dalam mobilnya tetapi sekarang ia memiliki rengutan di wajahnya.

Ketika mereka berhenti di depan rumahnya, Chanyeol pergi keluar dan mengitar untuk membukakan pintu untuknya. Ia menemaninya sampai pintu. Chanyeol bergerak gelisah di sebelahnya. Ia merasa aneh melakukan hal ini untuknya padahal ia telah melakukan ini berulang kali dalam kencan yang berulang kali ia lakukan. Tapi ini bukan kencan.

"Ehm, terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku. Kau sebenarnya tidak perlu mengantarku sampai pintu." Ia berkata dan Chanyeol mendengar ia membisikkan _dumb jock_.

"Tidak apa. Aku tak mempermasalahkan." Chanyeol menunggu dengannya untuk seseorang membukakan pintu. "Kau bisa pergi sekarang, _you know_."

Seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun membukakan pintu.

"Baekhyun! Di mana Kris? Siapa pria muda yang tampan ini?" Ia bertanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Oppa tetap tinggal di pesta. Ini Chanyeol, teman sekelasku. Chanyeol, ini ibuku."

"Hi Tante. Aku baru saja mengantarkan anak perempuanmu ke rumah. A-aku akan pergi sekarang. Sampai ketemu di sekolah."

Baekhyun dan ibunya melihat Chanyeol berjalan kembali ke mobilnya, menutup pintu hanya ketika mobilnya telah hilang dari penglihatan mereka.

"Jadi, Chanyeol?"

"Ibu, ayolah." Baekhyun memiliki raut malu di wajahnya.

"Dia imut dan baik. Mengantarmu sampai pintu." Ibunya mengikutinya sampai ke kamarnya. Berdiri di bingkai pintu melihatnya dengan kilatan men _ceng-ceng_ -i di matanya. Menggoyangkan alisnya, dia bertanya, "Jadi dia siapa?"

"Teman sekelasku."

"Hanya teman sekelas?"

"Ibuuuuuu!"

"Baiklah, kenapa aku tidak tanya Kris saja? Aku yakin dia tahu Chanyeol."

"Tidak! Ibu, tolong jangan beri tahu Kris! Dia pasti akan membunuhnya."

"Dan kau tidak ingin dia terbunuh, tentu saja. Jadi siapa dia?"

"Dia juga termasuk dalam tim bola basket."

"Oooooohhh."

"Ibu!" Ia melihat tajam pada ibunya.

"Ia hanya teman yang baik Bu. Kita bahkan bukan teman."

"Tapi kau ingin berteman."

"Ibu memalukan."

"Bukannya itu yang dilakukan seorang ibu?" Ia terkikik sebelum mendekat dan mencium kening anak perempuannya. "Selamat malam _love_. Aku akan menuggu kakakmu sekarang. Sekarang, tidur. Jadi kau tidak akan memiliki kantung mata besok dan lelaki Chanyeol ini akan mencintaimu."

Baekhyun memutar matanya. "Ibu, selamat malam!"

.

Keesokkan harinya, di kelas statistika mereka, Baekhyun duduk di sudut membaca buku baru.

"Hei mesum! Membaca cerita erotis lagi." Chanyeol menyapa dengan suara men _ceng-ceng_ -i. Ia menyikutnya sebelum mengambil dan menutup bukunya. Baekhyun mendongak dengan marah, siap untuk mengumpat pada Chanyeol, ketika ia melihat wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengannya dan melihat langsung ke matanya.

"Hai." Ia menyapa lagi dengan suara tanpa nafas.

"H-hai." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan merasakan jantungnya berdetak keluar dari dadanya. "Bisakah aku memiliki bukuku sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kau harus bicara denganku."

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku-ehm-aku membutuhkan tutor untuk ulangan mendatang." Chanyeol memainkan ujung buku yang masih ia pegang.

"Dan aku pikir karena kau memiliki nilai yang paling bagus di statistika dan kimia, mungkin kau mau membantu ku? Aku benar-benar harus lulus ulangan." Chanyeol mendongak dengan mata memohon. Dan Baekhyun pikir, siapa yang bisa mengatakan tidak pada mata itu?"

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita belajar di rumahku setiap Rabu malam? Kris akan marah jika aku berada di sekolah sampai malam jadi lebih baik melakukannya di rumah."

Oh iya, dia lupa tentang Kris.

"Oke, Kris tidak akan marah jika aku datang ke rumahmu?"

"Kenapa dia marah?"

"Karena dia-"

"Anak-anak! Kuis! Keluarkan pulpen dan selembar kertas." Guru itu memotong percakapan mereka. Baekhyun menaruh kembali bukunya sebelum mengeluarkan pulpen dan dua lembar kertas, satu untuknya satu untuk Chanyeol, seperti biasa.

"Jadi kenapa Chanyeol datang ke sini?" Kris bertanya sambil menjaga amarahnya.

"Aku mentutorinya. Itu saja. Kenapa kau sangat menentangnya?" Baekhyun baru saja memberi tahu orang tuanya bahwa Chanyeol akan datang nanti malam dan Kris dengan capat menolak.

"Karena aku tahu Chanyeol, Chanyeol itu _ladies man_ * (*lelaki yang disenangi banyak perempuan). Dia...pokoknya hati-hati oke? Dia populer dan tampan dan dia memiliki lesung pipi di wajahnya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan hidungnya, "Apa hubungannya lesung pipi dengan hal ini?"

"Aku tahu kau suka lesung pipi. Jangan coba mengelak. Dan dia bisa membuatmu terpesona. Jika dia menyakitimu, aku akan membunuhnya."

"Siapa pun yang mendekatiku, kau memberikan tatapan membunuh. Itulah mengapa aku tidak pernah punya pacar selama SMA."

"Bagus! Aku melakukan dengan baik kalau begitu."

"Tapi Chanyeol bahkan tidak suka padaku, ini bahkan bukan kencan!"

"Seperti aku tidak tahu hal ini saja! Aku meminta Xing untuk mentutori ku sebelumnya dan itu berakhir dengan aku di atas ranjangnya...maksudku...tunggu, maksudku aku hanya tahu saja ke mana ini akan berakhir!"

Baekhyun menghadap kakaknya, "Dia bahkan tidak melihatku seperti itu. Aku tidak cantik seperti Xing. Aku tidak cantik seperti salah satu perempuan yang dia kencani. Aku hanya cukup pintar di statistika dan kimia jadi dia ingin aku membantunya."

"Tapi kau menyukainya." Ia menyatakan.

"Jadi?"

"Baek..." Kris mendesah dan mendekati adiknya.

"Tidak." Baekhyun berjalan pergi untuk membuka pintu mereka.

.

"Hei, Chanyeol." Baekhyun membuka pintu dan melihat Chanyeol dengan tangan di sakunya terlihat bagus dengan jin dan kaus polosnya.

"Hei, Baek. Maaf telat, mobilku bermasalah saat dinyalakan."

"Tak masalah. Masuklah ke dalam."

"Hei Nyonya Byun." Chanyeol menyapa wanita yang berjalan menuju meja makan mereka, menyiapkan makan malam.

"Oh hei Chanyeol. Kau datang tepat saat makan malam! Baek, tunjukkan pada 'nya kamar mandinya jadi dia bisa mencuci tangannya lalu kita bisa makan."

"Tapi, ehm, kau tidak perlu memberi ku makan Nyonya Byun."

Baekhyun menyeret Chanyeol ke kamar mandi. "Lebih baik jangan menentang ibuku. Dia memiliki banyak cara untuk meyakinkanmu untuk mengikuti perintahnya."

Chanyeol terkikik, sangat sadar akan tangan Baekhyun yang ada di lengannya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mandi, mereka bertemu dengan Kris.

Oh, Kris juga ada di sini.

"Hei, _dude_." Nada bicara Kris mengirimkan kedinginan ke tulang punggungnya.

"Hei Kris. Ehm aku harap kau tak mempermasalahkan aku-"

"Oh aku mempermasalahkan Chanyeol. Aku mempermasalahkan. Aku akan memperhatikanmu seperti elang malam ini. Pegang dia dan kau mati." Bulu-bulu yang ada di lengan Chanyeol berdiri.

"Berhenti mem- _bully-_ nya! Pergilah dan cuci tanganmu Chanyeol."

Kris mengikuti Chanyeol ke dalam kamar mandi. Menutup pintu di belakangnya cepat sebelum Baekhyun bisa memprotes.

"Hei! Oppa! Buka pintunya! Hei!" Baekhyun menggedor pintunya.

"Dengar _punk_! Pegang adikku dan kau mati. Coba naksir padanya dan kau mati. jaga jarak 10 mil darinya setiap waktu." Kris mengancam. Tapi semua jatuh pada kuping yang tuli semenjak Cahnyeol mendengar kata adik dari Kris. Mereka bersaudara?

"Kau kakaknya?"

"Terus kenapa aku tinggal di rumah yang sama? Tunggu, kau pikir aku pacarnya?' Kris mulai tertawa.

" _Well_ , aku tidak tahu kau punya adik."

"Aku menjaganya tersembunyi karena predator-predator seperimu."

"Hei! Aku bukan predator! Dan-" Baekhyun menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan memperlihatkan kunci di tangannya dengan kemenangan. Ia menyeret Chanyeol menjauh dari Kris dan menuju ruang makan mereka. Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya saat Ny. Byun menaruh ayam panggang beraroma nikmat di hadapan mereka.

Makan malam terlewati dengan Ny. Byun yang men _ceng-ceng_ -i anak perempuannya dan Baekhyun yang malu karena ibunya. Chanyeol menertawakan hal itu dan Kris terus memberinya tatapan membunuh. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pergi ke atas menuju kamar. Untuk sesi belajar mereka.

"Di sini lebih tenang dari pada lantai bawah."

"Aku akan memperhatikanmu Chanyeol!" Kris mengatakan dari lantai bawah.

"Aku bersumpah mereka berdua memalukan."

Mereka masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Chanyeol melihat sekelilingnya dan melihat poster dari boyband terkenal di dindingnya. Ia melihat foto liburan keluarga yang dibingkai di atas meja nakas. Dan kamarnya beraroma seperti bunga. Chanyeol pikir ruangan itu beraroma luar biasa. Baekhyun beraroma luar biasa.

"Jadi kau suka EXO?"

"Apa? Oh, iya. Mereka keren."

"Tak menyangka kau seorang _fangirl_."

"Apa?" Kau pikir aku punya poster Einstein di dindingku? Atau rumus-rumus?"

Chanyeol merasakan pipinya memanas. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya...Kau...Aku...Aku tidak tahu. Maaf."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku suka mereka tapi aku tidak merasa harus memberi tahu orang-orang aku menyukai mereka." Baekhyun duduk di ujung kasurnya. Ia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya untuk Chanyeol duduki. "Aku tidak memiliki tempat kosong lainnya jadi kita harus melakukannya di kasur, maaf."

"Itu ehm, tidak apa-apa." Chanyeol gugup. Mereka hanya akan melakukan sesi tutor, bukan mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Ia telah menenangkan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan Chanyeol dan menaruh tangannya di pundaknya. Bagaimana caranya untuk menenangkan jantungnya sekarang?

"Iya, iya. Ehm," Chanyeol membalikkan badan untuk mengambil buku statistika dari tasnya dan mengeluarkannya. "Jadi kita mulai dari mana?" Dia mendongak dan melihat Baekhyun melihatnya.

"Bab 2? Probabilitas? Mereka mulai sesi itu dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Mengapa aku membaginya dengan n? Apa perbedaan kombinasi dan permutasi? Mengapa itu selalu _fair die*_ (*ketika semua sisi dadu [die untuk singular, dice untuk plural] memiliki kemungkinan yang sama untuk menghadap ke atas)? Apakah untuk mati itu benar-benar adil?

Baekhyun terkikik. "Itu dadu Chanyeol! Bukan mati seperti sekarat atau kematian! KIta hanya mengasumsikan bahwa dadu itu memiliki sisi yang sama semua, tidak ada yang akan membuatnya lebih terbalik pada satu sisi dari pada yang lainnya. Jadi kalau begitu jika aku ingin mendapatkan 1, berapa kemungkinan yang aku dapatkan ketika melempar dadu?"

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya dengan pensil. "Ehm, 1 banding 5? Tidak! 6! 1/6!"

"Bagus sekali!" Baekhyun tersenyum padanya dan Chanyeol bersmupah ia melihat seluruh dunianya berubah menjadi cerah dengan senyuman itu. Dia akan menjawab semua dengan benar mulai sekarang jika itu berarti Baekhyun akan tersenyum padanya seperti itu.

Mereka terus melanjutkan pelajaran itu dan Chanyeol menangkap konsepnya sedikit demi sedikit. Dia terkesima dengan bagaimana sabarnya Baekhyun padanya dan bagaimana pintarnya dia.

"Kita melempar koin dan," Baekhyun berhenti sejenak untuk melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengusap matanya. Mereka sudah belajar cukup lama dan matanya mulai berair. Ketika dia berhenti mengusap matanya dia mendongak dan Chanyeol melihat matanya. Mata coklat indahnya. Mereka adalah corak coklat terbaik dan pokoknya sempurna. Dia memakai kacamatanya dan mendongak. Chanyeol, tak sadar, menghentikan tangannya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan...kacamata...maksudku, matamu. Mereka sangat bagus."

Baekhyun merona dan menunduk dengan malu. "Terima kasih!"

"Sungguh, itu benar. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dengan kacamata tebal?" Baekhyun melihat senyuman cerah dan tulus Chanyeol.

"A-aku belum bisa memakai kontak lens. Aku tidak nyaman dan mataku akan menjadi merah dan gatal."

"Oh begitu."

"Aw!" Ia terkaget. "Aku mencolok mataku!" Ia terus menutup matanya dan terus menekankan jari-jarinya ke matanya.

"Sini aku lihat." Chanyeol mendekat dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari matanya tapi dia tetap mempertahankan tangannya di matanya dan dia mundur ke belakang menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Aku..." Dia terjatuh ke belakang dengan Chanyeol yang masih memegang pergelangan tangannya. Sekarang mereka tergeletak di lantai, Chanyeol di atas memeluknya. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan mereka mengunci pandangan. Mereka masing-masing menatap mata yang lainnya, tenggelam dalam dunia mereka.

"Chanyeol!" Kris menggebrak pintunya terbuka dan melihat adiknya dan teman se-timnya di atas lantai dengan posisi yang tak mencurigakan.

"Aku pikir aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak menyentuhnya!" Mereka berdua terlonjak karena suara Kris dan berceloteh, menjelaskan kenapa mereka ada di posisi seperti itu.

"Dia...mencolok matanya."

"Dan dia..."

"Dia jatuh dan..."

"Dia jatuh bersamaku..."

"Diam! Waktunya pulang Chanyeol!" Kris menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol melihat dengan tatapan maaf pada Baekhyun sebelum mengikuti mereka keluar dari kamar dan keluar dari pintu depan.

Hari itu merupakan minggu kedua dari sesi pembelajaran mereka dan kali ini, tidak seperti yang terakhir, mereka masing-masing canggung di sekitar yang lainnya. Keduanya malu akan apa yang telah terjadi dan keduanya takut Kris akan muncul kapan pun.

"Kita menuju kurva normal?"

"Iya, iya. Kurva bel."

"Apa?"

"Kurva bel."

"Oh aku pikir kau memanggil ku dengan lekukan*." (*Curve bisa berarti kurva atau pun lekukan.)

Mereka berdua terkikik. Sepertinya candaan itu menghilangkan kecangggungan untuk sesaat. Mereka mempelajari seluruh bab dengan Baekhyun menggambar kurva-kurva berbeda dan Chanyeol yang menggerayanginya. Chanyeol menemukan kelucuan saat dia menggigit lidahnya ketika dia mencoba menghapus dan membenarkan kesalahannya. Atau ketika dia mengerutkan hidung kecilnya ketika dia sepertinya tidak dapat menggambar kurvanya dengan benar. Pada salah satu kurva dia mengerutkan hidung dan menggigit lidahnya. Itu keterlaluan bagi Chanyeol sampai-sampai dia tidak sadar dia mendekat lebih jauh ke bawah dan bisa dibilang menghirupi lehernya. Dia tanpa sadar mendekat lebih jauh sampai wajahnya tepat berada di samping pipinya. Dia sedang menunduk melihat gambarnya dan ketika dia melihat ke samping, dia melihat wajah cantiknya tepat di depan wajahnya. Ini adalah jarak terdekat yang pernah dialami Chanyeol dengannya. Ketika dia menggerayanginya terakhir kali wajah mereka tidak berjarak beberapa inchi seperti ini. Baekhyun dapat merasakan nafas Chanyeol di kulitnya. Dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia tidak sanggup untuk melihat Chanyeol dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Chanyeol menatapi kulitnya. Ia dengan lembut mengusap hidungnya untuk menggetahui apakah itu selembut kelihatannya. Sentuhan yang hampir tak terasa itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdegup. Nafas Chanyeol bersenandung lembut di pipinya. Bibirnya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibir Baekhyun. Dalam hembusan nafas, ia mendekat dan menempelkan bibinya diujung bibir Baekhyun. Ia menekan lebih jauh dan sekarang ia mencium Baekhyun penuh di bibir. Baekhyun akhirnya menengok, bertemu dengan bibirnya. Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya dan menekan ciuman itu lebih jauh. Bibirnya sangat lembut. Ia menyentuhkan tangannya pada pipinya. Ada kebasahan yang meresap ke dalam jarinya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat pada mata tertutup Baekhyun dengan air mata di sudutnya. Ia mengusapnya sebelum melepaskan kacamatanya dan mendekat lagi untuk menciumnya.

Mereka terkunci dalam pelukan mereka untuk sejanak sebelum Chanyeol pikir mereka butuh udara.

"Maafkan aku." Chanyeol berbisik sambil masih menangkup wajah Baekhyun ditangannya. Menyandarkan dahinya di dahi Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak." Baekhyun tersenyum dan melihat ke matanya.

"Kau tidak?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu."

"Tentu saja. Apa kau masih merasa bersalah?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak pernah ingin memanfaatkanmu. Aku menyukaimu. Sejak aku belum tahu kau membaca novel erotika."

Baekhyun menjauh dan menampar lengannya.

"Aku bercanda. Kembali ke sini." Dia memiliki senyuman di wajahnya. Senyum yang sangat lebar, Baekhyun hanya melihat senyuman itu setelah dia menembakkan bola basket yang dimenangkan pada kejuaraan. Ia menariknya pada lengan, kembali kepelukannya. Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun antara kakinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana caranya kita memberi tahu kakakmu? Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu menyukaiku."

" _Well,_ kita hanya perlu mengorbankan badan bagusmu padanya."

"Apa?" Chanyeol terlihat kaget, mungkin sedikit takut, pada Kris.

"Dia tidak akan terlalu melukaimu. Mungkin memar di sana sini. Kau akan hidup." Baekhyun mencoba menjaga ekspresinya tapi gagal.

Baekhyun mulai tertawa. "Kau seharusnya melihat wajahmu." Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras.

"Diam, Baek. Aku sungguh takut _you know_. Aku pikir kakakmu bisa melakukan yang lebih banyak lagi." Baekhyun menenangkan dirinya sebelum meringkuk kembali di pelukan Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu dia bilang, dia melakukan hal yang sama pada Yixing, memintanya untuk mentutori untuk mengencaninya."

" _Well_ , perbedaannya aku benar-benar membutuhkan pembelajaran ini, dia tidak."

"Kalau begitu aku yang pintar itu sesuatu yang bagus." Baekhyun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Iya, pintar dan mesum."

"Hei!" Ia menampar lengannya lagi.

.

"Kris oppa, Ibu, Ayah, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan." Baekhyun menunduk. Ini dia. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol di tangannya dan mengeratkkannya untuk kepercayaan diri. "Chanyeol itu pacarku dan ugh, aku...hamil."

"APA?" Kris berteriak. "BRENGSEK KAU!" Chanyeol berlari keluar pintu dengan Kris berada tepat di belakangnya. "KAU SIALAN! KEMARI KAU!"

.

"AW! ADUH! AH! TOLONG!"

.

ooo

.

 **End**

.

ooo

.

BALESAN REVIEW FIC SEBELUMNYA

 **Yeolchubby**

Makasih udah review :') /kirim pelukan virtual/ makasih juga udah muji :'') dan maaf bales reviewnya di sini.

Sama kok Berry juga deg-degan waktu pertama baca nih ff makin mundur angkanya makin deg-degann .

.

MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA YANG SUDAH FAV DAN FOLLOW FIC SEBELUMNYA LOVE YOUUUU :* /PELUK ERAR-ERAT/ maaf gak disebut satu-satu, tapi kalian yang membuat Berry semangaaat! v

.

T/N(?) : Trans fic ke-2! Mudah-mudahan pada suka yaa. Di sini ada candaan dan istilah orang luar gitu yang mungkin agak susah atau bahkan susah dipahami. Dan maaf kalau Berry masih banyak make kata-kata Inggris, soalnya aneh kalau diartiin. Mudah-mudahan pada ngerti ya :).

Like, review atau komen ya pokoknya tinggalin jejak. Insyallah dibales kok di story berikutnya

Ngingetin yang mau req bisa ke twitter berry ya berriestraw. Pake #reqficberry ya biar gampang Berry nyarinya. Req aja kok itu on akunnya cuman followersnya emang gak ada XD.

p.s. Baru sadar fic sebelumnya banyak yang salah ntar mau diedit lol.

p.s.s. fair die kalau diartiin biasa mati yang adil, makanya CY nanya emang mati itu adil. (buat yang bingung ;))

.

xoxo,

Berry


End file.
